


More Questions Than Answers

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Biological differences, M/M, frank questions about sex, one (1) thing from the book series is brought in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "A lot of prompts replace this with age gap, and there are some great fill that include this, but I really, really want something focusing on the xeno factors for these two.Not just the obvious ones in bed, while that’s nice (nsfw welcome). But like all of it, like, how Bunny’s face is obviously not made very well for kissing or how there’s a lot of cultural things about Bunny that Jack might not understand, or how Jack’s default temperature is really cold and Bunny doesn’t like the cold, and how they just figure it out together.Bonus points if --The beginning is before they get together. Preslash to full out partners if you will. (not required, but for you longer fillers)-The other guardians are no help at all when it comes to figuring things out. We’ve got a guy who only goes out once a year, live with yeti and elves, and was possibly human in old culture, as well as a bird woman and a guy made of sand...[cut for length]"Bunny and Jack literally sleep together one night, and Jack realizes he’s got a whole lot of questions. He decides the best thing to do is ask them all at once, before Bunny even has his tea.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	More Questions Than Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 8/10/2015.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "Come on people there is so much Xeno to be had and not just with the main two
> 
> -Someone completely outside of the relationship is looking from the outside and is just “Really? Really? The Easter Bunny and Jack Frost…. really no one else gets how weird this is…. REALLY?!”

Bunny rummaged through his jars of tea while the morning sunlight of the Warren fell brightly onto the hard-packed dirt floor and the time-worn kitchen table. He wanted to find something Jack would like, which meant it would have to be good iced, right? Because Jack might not like hot tea, or might ice over tea just by holding it—even though he _wasn’t_ really that cold to be around, but, anyway—and then again, did Jack even like eating or drinking anything? He’d never seen him eat any Christmas cookies or drink any eggnog at the Pole, but if Bunny was at the Pole it meant there was a lot of other stuff that called for his attention, and well…he could always just ask, couldn’t he? Bunny made a face. There were lots of things he should have asked before now, weren’t there? Bunny and Jack had slept—literally slept—at Bunny’s den last night—did that mean they were definitely more than friends? Jack hadn’t given him any signs he could recognize, and the same was probably true the other way around, and generalized human behavior couldn’t mean much for a group as small as the Guardians.  
  
So while he wanted to make tea to avoid an awkward scene in the morning it looked like the tea was simply going to _accompany_ an awkward scene.  
  
“Hey, Bunny,” Jack said, and Bunny whirled around. Jack’s hands were shoved in his sweatshirt pocket, his hair was even messier than usual, he didn’t look quite awake and Bunny really wished that their relationship was a lot clearer than it was.  
  
When Bunny opened his mouth to greet Jack, however, Jack interrupted with a “Wait!” before Bunny could say anything. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket—one of Bunny’s sketch papers? There was a lot of smeary writing on one side of it in green ink, had Jack borrowed a pen, too, without knowing how to use it?—and cleared his throat theatrically, nervously. “So,” he said, “I want to say a lot of things now because I don’t know when I’ll be brave enough to say them all at once again.”  
  
Bunny nodded encouragingly, though since Jack seemed to now be hiding behind the paper, he didn’t know if Jack saw.  
  
“First of all. As you are not Sandy just sleeping cuddled up next to you is probably not something you offer to anyone. So that means it means something else. And I want it to, because I actually like you a lot, and I want to kiss you, if you want to kiss me back. But maybe you don’t because your mouth is different? And this leads me to a lot of questions I have. First: what can I do that’s like kissing for you? And um, you can stop me at any time because I wrote down a lot and they all kind of deal with a hypothetical-possible-maybe romantic-type and also, uh…sexual-type relationship between us…Okay, you’re not stopping me. Would it be weird to touch your ears? Would it be weird to touch your tail? What are some things about touching me that you need to know? What can I expect when you’re aroused? Do you know what to expect from me when I’m aroused? You woke up before me but I don’t know when so maybe you noticed that I had morning wood, maybe you didn’t but, uh…anyway. Is penetration an option for us? If so, is it yes both ways, or are there physical or cultural limitations we’ve got to talk about? I don’t have any hangups but I also have never done this before. Um…I haven’t spent a ton of time thinking about this, I swear, but if you can stick it to me will I have to stretch myself out given that your fingers have fur and claws? Also, since you are the Guardian of Spring and new life as well as hope, is it possible for you to get me pregnant or for me to get you pregnant, and how do we make sure this doesn’t happen on accident? And…well…is there anything else I should know about?”  
  
Jack looked up, finally, his eyes very wide, looking like he was thinking of bolting at any moment. His face was pinker than anything in the paint rivers, and Bunny wished Jack knew how to read his body language so he could see that he was just as embarrassed. Then again, he was also kind of proud of Jack, laying everything out there like he did. It _would_ be good to know what was possible as their relationship progressed. But it still felt like way too early in the morning for the kind of conversation Jack’s questions led to. At least all at once.  
  
“It’s all right, Jack, we’ll—we’ll get to your answers. Just…just be a little patient, okay.” Anything else he should know about? Bunny pushed aside all his teas and reached for the canister of hot chocolate at the back of the cupboard. “Let’s get something to drink, first, yeah? Do you like hot chocolate?”  
  
Some of the tension left Jack’s shoulders and he nodded.  
  
“So,” Bunny said as they were waiting for the milk to heat up. “If you brush your fingers gently through the fur on the sides of my face, that’s going to be close to kissing. I don’t know if I’d be any good at kissing a human, but I’ll try.” He gave Jack a lopsided smile. “I really do want to. I’m glad that’s what staying the night here brought out. Among Pooka, it doesn’t have to mean that.”  
  
“I should have asked,” Jack said. His cheeks were still pink, and Bunny smiled a little more.  
  
“You asked plenty. Now.” He got up and poured the hot chocolate. “No, you stay seated. You asked me if there was anything else you should know about. Well…” He stepped back and took a drink.  
  
Jack stared up at Bunny, now a good two feet taller and with six arms. “That didn’t happen to me when I drank it,” he said.  
  
“Technically, it’s for fighting,” Bunny said.  
  
“Oh, yeah, that would explain all the…muscles.” Jack’s eyes wandered over him for a moment before snapping back to his face. “So are we going to talk about the other stuff, too? I, uh, wouldn’t mind if the answers were urgently relevant.”  
  
Bunny laughed and sat down at the table, reaching out to brush Jack’s cheek with one of his hands. “Don’t get anxious, Frostbite.” He raised his mug. “There’s plenty more where this came from.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #gotta love the mix and match canon
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: This was super cute! I like how they were both nervous and expressed it in different ways.


End file.
